


And So They Fell in Love

by tealeavesandmoonlight



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a teacher just like always, Erik is a modern day blacksmith, Erik is awkward at first, Erik throws knives, Hank is the most awkward thing of all, M/M, Moira is hilarious, Multi, Raven is bossy, Sex, but Charles beats him in overall awkward, everyone loves to tease Charles, the children are terrified, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeavesandmoonlight/pseuds/tealeavesandmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles teaches at an elementary school and Erik is the gruff knife throwing blacksmith who live across the street. <br/>(This ends up much more serious and complicated than I have the ability to summarize).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Children and Knives Do Not Mix

"Mr. Xavier, Mr. Xavier!"

It was just after recess and Charles was sitting at his desk while the children filed in from the outside. The voice belonged to one of his favorite students; a small, bright, red-haired girl by the name of Jean Grey. After recess she would often run up to Charles' desk with a fantastical story of playground happenings. Charles sighed and ran a hand through his hair; it seemed as if today was just one of those days.

"There's a man outside throwing knives!"

Charles stood up so quickly that his sturdy wooden desk chair fell to the floor with a tremendous thud.

"Where is he? Is he throwing knives at the children? Quickly Jean, show me!"

Jean ran up and grabbed his hand in her own tiny one and dragged him over to the window. Charles could see off in the distance a tall man standing in his front yard throwing knives into a tree.

"Right there Mr. Xavier! Right across the street. The noise was scaring Scott."

Charles looked down to find a small smug smile tugging at the corner of Jean's mouth.

"Jean, thank you very much for telling me. You do know, however, that unless the man were to actually enter school grounds and throw knives there is nothing I can do?"

Jean pulled her hand away, grumbled an unintelligible reply and then promptly dashed off to her seat. Charles shook his head, fourth graders.

"Alright class, settle down. I know there's been somewhat of a commotion at recess," he stared pointedly at Jean who stared back, innocently blank 'but rest assured all is fine. Now," he clapped his hands together, "let's do some composition shall we?" The class grumbled in unison

All in all it had been a very tiresome day. Scott had kept up a round of questions about the knife throwing man and Logan, one of Charles trouble students, had kept pulling on Jean's pigtails. As Charles stood drying his hands off in the men's washroom he noticed that his hair was sticking up at odd angles. Another symptom of the type of day he had.

He attempted to smooth it down into something resembling normalcy but it was to no avail; the damage was done. All he wanted to do was go home, have a nice cup of tea with his sister Raven and then go to bed. This, however, was not meant to be.

As he rounded the corner to the hall that contained his classroom he caught the eye of Ms. Frost, the principal.

"Ah, Mr. Xavier. Just the man I was looking for."

Ms. Frost glided towards him in her customary white suit, a placid smile on her face. Many would be fooled into thinking Ms. Frost a simpleton by the way she dressed and looked, but underneath the vapid exterior lay a woman of considerable cunning and wit.

"Ms. Frost. How good to see you. Is there some way I can be of assistance?"

"Oh Charles, how charming. It just so happens there is. I've been informed that one of your students told you about the man who was throwing knives?"

"Yes this is true. The man however was not on school grounds so I assumed…"

Ms. Frost laughed. "Charles you know what they say about assuming."

She put her arm around Charles and dug her fingers into his shoulder propelling him towards the doors of the school.

"Now, I want you to go across the street and have a nice chat with the scary gentleman. This little chat, I am sure, will end with the nice man agreeing to stop frightening the children. Then I can call the parents, the very concerned parents, back and tell them that all is under control. Doesn't that sound just lovely?"

Emma Frost gave him one final pat, or really slap, on the shoulder and sauntered off without so much as a please or thank you.

Charles knew he should be used to this sort of treatment by now but it still rankled him the way Ms. Frost and the superintendent, Mr. Shaw, treated their employees. There really wasn't much he could do about it if he wanted to keep his job. The children mattered more than anything to Charles and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. Including, he supposed, going over to a possibly homicidal maniac's house to ask him to please stop throwing knives during school hours.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys meet.

Erik loved the feeling of metal bending to his will. He loved the whole process really. The heating, the folding, the shaping, the tempering. Strewn all around his house was evidence of this passion. Everything ranging from battle axes to metal sculpture so delicate they would break under the slightest pressure. He was lucky enough to make a living off of his creations; selling them online and , soon, in a shop he was in the process of setting up downtown.

On this particular day Erik was in the process of forging a set of throwing knives for his shop. He already had a set but they were for personal use and he couldn't bear to give them up. The combination of forging, testing, and adjusting was taking him all day and had left Erik sweat covered and in an irritable mood.

He had just decided to take a break and indulge in a glass of iced tea when there was a knock at his back gate. A muscle twitched in Erik's jaw. His backyard was his forge and sanctuary, not a place in which back gates were knocked upon.

Erik stomped over to the back gate, arranging his features into a mask of contempt and wrenched the gate open. The angry words he had been about to say died on his lips.

A charmingly small nervous man stood frozen in front of Erik. He had copious amounts of brown hair, freckles and arrestingly bright blue eyes. He was dressed like a cross between a hipster and an old man in a maroon cardigan, plaid button up and tan corduroy pants. He was also attractive as hell, in an adorable sort of way.

"Erm, hello"

The man had a pleasantly accented voice and oh god, his lips were the same red as a cherry popsicle. Do not go there, do not think about him eating a popsicle, oh fuck. Erik realized he had been silently staring for what must have been quite a long time. Before he could speak the small man in front of him stuck out a hand and bravely plowed on.

"I'm Charles, Charles Xavier."

"Erik Lensherr." Erik shook his hand, body and mouth on autopilot while his mind took a vacation to contemplate the physical merits of Charles Xavier.

Charles shifted slightly from foot to foot in what appeared to be an attempt to see the yard behind Erik.

"May I come in?"

Not knowing what else to do Erik stepped aside, letting Charles in. He showed Charles to the table out in the middle of the lawn and by the time they had both sat down Erik's mind was clear enough to wonder what the hell was going on.

He quickly decided the best course of action was to stare at Charles Xavier until he either told Erik why he had so rudely knocked on his back gate or became so uncomfortable that he fled.

After about a minute Charles started squirming. Erik's only response was to pour himself a glass of iced tea from the pitcher on the table. He didn't ask if Charles wanted one; it wasn't as if he had invited him.

"Um, you must be wondering why I'm here."

Charles had lasted through three minutes of uncomfortable silence. Erik mentally applauded the man while sipping at his tea and waiting for him to continue.

"I work at the elementary school across the street and, well, some of my students informed me that you were throwing knives outside your home during their recess."

Erik's hand tightened around his glass. Was Xavier really here to tell him to stop doing something on his own property? This was bloody America last time he checked.

"I won't ask you to stop, I know that I can't. I just hope that maybe you would be willing to refrain from such activities until after, say, 3:30 pm?"

Erik growled around his tea, then sat back and assessed the man across from him. He seemed a gentle sort; one had to be to voluntarily work with children that age. Yet the man was also brave. It took balls to come to a man's home, a man who had previously been throwing knives in his front yard, and ask him to do anything.

"Rock paper scissors or pulling straws?"

"Excuse me?"

Erik mentally kicked himself. Somehow he had managed to avoid ever having a brain to mouth filter. Most considered it a turn off.

"I figured you must have lost some sort of contest to decide who would be the one to confront the knife throwing maniac." He plowed on, throwing caution to the wind.

"No, of course not."

Erik raised one eyebrow and stared pointedly at the knives lying on the table next to the forge not twenty feet away. He very much doubted that.

Charles threw his head back and laughed offering up a great view of his extremely attractive neck. Erik took another sip of tea, his mouth suddenly cotton dry.

"You caught me. I was ordered to come by my boss as a sort of retribution, although for what I am not sure."

"And here I've been so rude. If you would like to come inside I have more glasses. We could have some iced tea and… chat."

Oh God, I sound like a horny teenager making a proposition!

"Um, well, I, that is," Charles was stammering and blushing a shade of red that had Erik's mind throwing itself even more firmly in the direction of the bedroom. It almost didn't register when Charles was finally able to mumble out a quick "I have a meeting."

Before he could think better of it Erik pulled the napkin out from under the pitcher of tea, took a pen from his pocket, wrote down his number and offered the number to Charles.

"In case there are any complaints or need for further acts of retribution."

Charles took the napkin, said a polite goodbye and bolted. When did my mind get taken over by a hormone flooded teenage girl? Erik had sworn that an electric shock ran through him as Charles' fingers had brushed his while taking the number.


	3. Phone Calls Can Be Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles calls Moira and then remembers why this was a bad idea.

On his way back to the school Charles found himself digging his cell phone out of his pocket and hitting the number two speed dial. Moira answered on the third ring.

"Hi Charles! What's up?"

"Moira, something happened."

"Oh no. It's Sean isn't in? He tried to sell weed to one of the kids didn't he?"

"What? Moira no! Of course not. Sean Cassidy is a wonderful young man and an admirable TA. He loves the children."

"Fine, but I reserve the right to an 'I told you so' if something goes south."

"Look Moira can we get back to my personal life. Something happened. To me. And by something I mean possibly a man."

Charles heard several thuds and some colorful swearing.

"Moira? Did you just drop the phone?"

"Maybe," Charles groaned, "but that's beside the point! Spill! When and Where did this happen? Who is he? Is he attractive? Is he available?"

"Well you know how Frost wanted me to go and talk to Mr. Knife-thrower?"

Now it was Moira's turn to groan.

"No, no, no. Charles, please don't tell me you developed some kind of instantaneous crush on him!"

"He was gorgeous! And he gave me his number."

Charles could practically see Moira sitting in the library, hand to forehead, groaning in exasperation.

"Charles he's a psycho! He throws knives in mid-day, in his front yard, for fun!"

"But Moira," Charles could have won an Olympic gold for pouting, "he was positively lickable!"

"Oh god Charles, please tell me you aren't saying that on school grounds. Well, what are you going to do?"

"Do? I still haven't got over the sight of his glistening muscles much less think of what I'm going to do!"

"Oh Charles I'm sure you'll be fine. Just do what you always do, that'll be sure to charm the pants off of him. You do seem to have an admirable track record with this sort of thing."

"Does that mean I'm a slut? Am I a slut? Oh god, I am. No one wants to date a slut."

At this point Charles had reached the building and was leaning against it in abject misery.

"No comment. Look, just give it a day and then call him up for a date okay? Now I have to go, some of us have jobs we need to do right now."

"Bye. Moira?"

"Yes Charles?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Charles disconnected and pulled the napkin out of his pocket. I can do this.

oOo

Charles sat in his office, door locked, bottle of emergency bourbon in hand and dialed.

"What?"

Even though it was half past four in the afternoon Erik's voice sounded rough and sleep-colored. Charles could feel himself blushing. Why do I have to blush so damn easily?

"Erik? It's Charles Xavier." He found himself disappointed when no response was forthcoming but plowed ahead nevertheless. "The teacher from last week?"

"Yes, I know who you are Charles. Have there been more complaints? I have specifically refrained from..."

Charles jumped in to cut him off. "No, no, nothing of the sort. I was just, well you're new in the neighborhood and I was wondering if maybe you might like to grab a cup of coffee with me?"

"Sure."

"How about Matchsticks this Saturday? They make lovely baked goods."

"Sounds good to me. Charles?"

Charles waited, a bit breathless if he was to be perfectly honest with himself.

"Glad you called."


	4. First Dates and Embarassing Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles go on a date. Charles' has the worst friends ever. Erik enjoys his pain way too much.

Charles arrived at Matchsticks five minutes early only to see that Erik had already beaten him there. He was leaning against the wall, cigarette held in listless fingers that carelessly made their way to and from his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled. He was wearing a black turtleneck, a brown leather jacket, and jeans that were just tight enough. That color combination really shouldn't work but damn did he make it look good.

Charles stopped a few yards away. There's nothing wrong with admiring one's date. Erik's body was lean yet muscular and he exuded an aura of prickly self confidence that was undeniably attractive. Charles eyes were drawn back to his hands. They were almost graceful in their movements; like those of a musician. _I wonder if he plays?_ Erik stubbed out his cigarette and turned to face Charles.

"Staring are we?"

Charles blushed a shade that he was sure was closer to tomato than an attractive pink.

"Maybe just a little bit. Can you blame me?"

And this is why both Moira and my own sister think I'm a slut.

Erik grinned and inclined his head towards Matchsticks.

"Shall we?"

Matchsticks was Charles' favorite coffee shop. They served delicious baked goods, excellent coffee, and it didn't hurt that Charles personally knew almost all of the staff. He had spent countless hours here lunching with Raven and Moira, discussing teaching methods with Darwin a fellow elementary school teacher, debating genetics with Hank a former student from his professor-ing days and listening to the bands on the bi-monthly music night. It was his little home away from home.

Today Sean was manning the register and Alex the espresso machines.

"Hey prof, who's the babe?"

Charles mentally cringed. Trust Sean to say something like that. Behind him Erik cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?"

Erik's voice was low, menacing, and also very sexy. Charles' face went another shade towards fire-engine.

Sean threw up his hands and backed away giggling.

"Woah, sorry man. Let me rephrase. Who's the not-babe?"

And then he winked.

Charles always knew there was something a bit lacking in the boy. Too much pot he suspected.

"Uh Sean this is Erik. Erik, Sean. May I have an iced white chocolate mocha and an orange-cranberry scone please?"

He looked back at Erik.

"An americano and one of the same."

"Sure thing. Professor, may I say that it is a pleasure to see you with a daytime date."

Sean winked again and was off. Presumably to get their scones and transfer their orders, and the gossip, to Alex.

"Professor? Daytime date?"

Erik's head was tilted to the side, a small smile punching its way through to the surface.

"I'll explain later."

Thankfully Alex was the one to bring their order.

"Hey Mr. Xavier, thanks for calming Scott down the other day after that whole "psycho with the knives" incident. He… scares easily you know. Here are your coffees and the scones. Oh and Sean wanted me to make sure that you're coming to our show this up-coming Friday."

Sean popped his head out from the store room. Charles swore that boy had the hearing of a bat. Handy in the classroom, but terrible under these circumstances.

"Bring Mr. Not-babe too prof!"

Alex shoved the scones into Charles' hands and the drinks into Erik's with a stage-whispered "go". Charles practically bolted for the door calling back a quick "Sure, I'll be there"

As he opened the door he heard Alex yell "Have a nice date you two!" before collapsing into a fit of giggles with Sean. Charles fervently wished a hole would open up and swallow him.

Luckily Erik was the consummate gentleman and decided to wait until Charles was seated with a mouthful of delicious scone before asking questions.

"Professor?"

Erik had a certain way of looking at Charles, head cocked to the side, one eyebrow sardonically raised with a smile as if he were sharing a joke just between the two of them. It had Charles stomach feeling as if it were filled with pigeons; it felt a bit pesky but under the circumstances seemed right.

Charles swallowed and took a sip of his coffee allowing his brain time to re-adjust.

"I used to work at the University as a genetics professor. Sean and Alex were freshmen in my last class and Sean also happens to be a student teacher at the elementary school."

"Genetics professor? What made you switch? It couldn't have possibly been the money."

Charles laughed. "Most definitely not. I went into teaching thinking I could make a difference in people's lives but I found that by University most people were sort of… set. So, I decided to switch to teaching elementary school. It's exciting to see the children grow and discover each day. I thought I would inspire them, but instead I'm finding they ended up inspiring me."

There were two subjects upon which Charles could talk ears off; genetics and teaching. He had been told, by Raven of course, that once he got going he could end up looking, and sounding, a bit mad. Realizing this Charles sat back and sipped passively at his coffee.

"Sorry, I can get a bit passionate when discussing teaching."

Erik leaned forward and smiled. His grin was predatory. _He looks like a shark, a sexy shark. Is that even possible? Good god what am I even thinking?_

"Don't be. Passionate is a good look on you."

Apparently Charles had done something very bad indeed for it seemed God wanted to punish him.

"It is?"

_Oh brilliant Charles. Your date is sitting there cool as a cucumber and sexy as a bloody "sexy shark" and here you are tomato faced and spluttering!_

Charles cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I meant, uh, thank you."

The damn man had the nerve to sit there chuckling.

"So Erik, what exactly do you do?"

"You mean besides being a knife throwing psycho?"

"I did tell you that you had frightened the children."

"Fair point. I hope this 'Scott' is alright."

"I'm sure he will be, he's just a bit sensitive."

"Is he Alex's…?"

"His brother. Alex has legal guardianship of him though. He and Sean pretty much raise the boy."

"Pretty big responsibility for two college kids. Are they together?"

"No, just roommates." Charles had to chuckle at the thought of Sean and Alex together. Neither man was the others type. Sean was currently after Moira, which would never happen as far as she was concerned. Alex had somewhat complicated relationship with Hank, it had everyone, including Alex and Hank themselves, debating constantly "are they or aren't they?"

"Ah, well good for them. Um, so what were we discussing?"

"Your career, Erik." Charles had to smile. Erik seemed to loathe the idea of talking about himself as much as cats loathed water.

"Ah yes. Well I am actually a blacksmith. It may be a bit anachronistic but I really love it and there is a surprisingly large demand."

Charles found himself fascinated. Blacksmith. Erik Lensherr the blacksmith. Charles rolled it around in his head, testing it out like a wine. It fit what he had gleaned about Erik so far; a bit of a loner, gruff, yet with the hands of an artist. The type of man that he could imagine forging swords meant for battle just as easily as a crown for a prince.

"I'm actually setting up a shop in downtown; currently most of my business is done online." Erik continued. "I was actually testing out a set of my throwing knives the other day when I frightened your students."

He smiled, yet again revealing sharky teeth. Charles couldn't help but smile back. He was positive that he hadn't had this much fun on a date since, well, possibly ever. The sun was warming his hair and he decided to slip off his cardigan. He was pleased to see Erik's eyes widen a little bit as he saw the flash of Charles stomach he had been sure to show.

_If I'm gonna be called a slut might as well earn it._

Charles might of imagined it but he swore he saw a flash of mischief in Erik's eyes before he slipped off his own jacket. The turtleneck underneath was skin tight, molded to the perfectly formed body Charles had admired in Erik's backyard.

_Ah so two can play at that game, eh? Good._

It turned out that Erik loved chess just as much as Charles and much to his chagrin the rest of the date was spent chatting about the subject. Before Charles knew it Erik was standing, putting on his jacket and preparing to leave.

"I had a lovely time Charles."

"So did I. Sorry for the awkward beginning with Sean and Alex."

"Part of the territory." Erik's grin was quick and adorable. "I hope we can do this again, before Friday of course."

"Friday?" Charles was confused, what was on Friday?

"The concert. I was invited wasn't I?"

_Oh._

This could be getting very dangerous indeed. Erik was worming his way into Charles' heart with startling quickness.


	5. Fate is a Bastard With a Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here things get a bit more serious

Erik's small home was furnished sparsely. It wasn't that he was by nature a spartan man, but rather that he had been made so by his life style. He was constantly moving from place to place following the purpose fate had assigned him. Fate was a bastard and in Erik's case that bastard had a face and a name.

Sebastian Shaw.

Of course he hadn't been called that when Erik had first met him. Back in Dusseldorf all those years ago his name had been Klaus Schmidt. Anger and hatred still twisted sickly in Erik's gut whenever he thought of the man that had taken so much from him.

When he was nineteen Erik's mother had been diagnosed with stage four cancer, terminal the doctors at the hospital had told them. Then, along came Dr. Klaus Schmidt. He had put himself forth as a foremost expert recommended to their case by a caring nurse. He had taken one look at Erik's mother and proclaimed that she could and would get better… as long as they had his help. The only thing standing in their way, Schmidt had said, was money. They should have been suspicious but at the time his small family had been to overcome with joy and hope to think logically.

Erik, who had been at University studying to become an architect, had quit school pooling his tuition money together with his mother and father's savings. He had also begun working in his father's tailoring shop to help earn more money. Together, his father had said, we will beat this son.

They had saved and scrimped, sold and borrowed, until they had enough money to pay for the treatment Schmidt had assured them would save his mother's life. As soon as the money had been transferred into his account Schmidt had fled with the money, taking every cent the Lensherr's had.

Erik's mother had died in the charity wing of a hospital. There had been absolutely no truth in the words spoken by Klaus Schmidt; she had never had a chance.

Three weeks after the funeral Erik's father had blown his brains out in the small study of the flat they were to be kicked out of. There had been a blood spattered note lying next to his head when Erik had found him. It had said simply "I love you. I'm sorry."

Ever since that day Erik had tracked Schmidt with a single minded intensity. He would find him and when he did he would make him pay. It had taken him longer than he had thought it would to find and catch up with Schmidt, now Sebastian Shaw, but he had finally done it. Currently the was posing as the small town's superintendent pushing forth an initiative to raise money for what Erik was assured was actually just his own pockets. Shaw even had a woman working with him this time, Emma Frost, and she worked as a Principal at Charles' school.

Erik sat on his couch idly fingering the sharp edge of a blade. With a sharp flick of his wrist the blade flew across the room and buried itself in the center of a picture of Schmidt, Shaw his mind corrected, placed in the middle of a web of maps and red string. Erik grinned. Soon.

His phone buzzed in his pocket causing him to jump almost a foot. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen.

Charles.

Erik's expression softened. It was a text, a simple _Hello_ , but it was enough to cool the fury that had been coiling inside just moments ago.

This was bad. Charles was a distraction Erik could not afford. He hadn't moved to this town so he could fall for some mild mannered, handsome, intelligent, and amusing elementary school teacher. He had come here to kill Sebastian Shaw and when that was through…

Erik blinked, what exactly was he going to do when that was through? He didn't really have a normal life, nothing and no one to go back to. _Maybe I could stay and get to know Charles better, maybe even have the chance to build a life._ Unbidden an image popped into Erik's head. Him hoisting Charles onto a horse and riding off into the sunset with Shaw's dead body prominently featured in the background. Erik snorted, A horse? The sunset? Building a life?

Erik sighed rubbing his eyes. It went against everything he had been for so long but maybe it was okay to experience something he wanted. And besides Frost is Charles' boss. Erik smiled to himself and tapped out a reply.

_Do you like flowers?_


	6. Flowers in Brown Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tries to be nice and what happens? Screaming children that's what happens.

_Do you like flowers?_

Charles had to stifle a snort as he read that. Somehow the only way he could imagine Erik procuring flowers was ripping them from the ground, practically strangling them with those overly large hands of his. A small shudder ran down Charles' spine as he thought of those hands. Snapping himself out of it Charles typed back a quick reply.

_Who doesn't?_

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of getting flowers on his next date with Erik. Would they be extravagant or simple? Hand-picked or store-bought?

The bell rang and the children streamed in skipping, smiling and giggling.

"Okay class, who wants to learn about our friends in the animal kingdom?"

Ten minutes later Charles was on the ground wearing a pair of hand-made pipe-cleaner antlers and explaining the springtime "marriage habits" of deer. That's when Jean stood up, pointed past Charles' shoulder, and began a high pitched kettle-like scream. Scott, of course, joined in moments later.

Charles jumped to his feet, whirling around, and prepared to defend the children from whatever he found behind him.

Erik stood in the doorway, mouth gaping open like a surprised fish, a paper wrapped bouquet of yellow daffodils strangled in his grasp. Charles met Erik's equally startled gaze and realized he was still wearing pipe-cleaner antlers.

"Mr. Xavier it's the man with the knives!" And then, because life seemed to hate Charles today, all hell broke loose. The children began screaming and running about the room. Some hid behind his desk, some huddled in a corner, and Jean and Scott decided to cling to his legs.

"Children, children it's okay!" Charles leaned down and detached Scott and Jean from his legs. He then stepped forward and pulled Erik fully into the classroom by his empty hand.

"Everyone this is Mr. Lensherr. As you can tell he has no knives today, only lovely flowers."

He looked at Erik who gave him a smile that Charles thought was meant to look friendly but just ended up making him look shockingly similar to the shark from Finding Nemo.

Jean peered around Charles' leg. "Why were you throwing knives the other day Mr. Lensherr?"

"Well, um, I, uh... I make knives, swords, metal sculptures and the like. I'm a blacksmith."

"Like in fairy-tales?"

"Exactly Jean!" Charles said as he smiled down at the bright-eyed and excited girl.

Logan stepped forward from his place near the corner. "Can you show us sometime?"

"Ummmm"

"Why do you have flowers Mr. Lensherr?" Jean asked as she stepped around Charles. As she stood there with her hands on her hips Charles almost felt as if she was attempting to protect him from Erik. The thought made him chuckle.

"They're for Cha- Mr. Xavier."

"Are you Mr. Xavier's boyfriend Mr. Lensherr? My sister's boyfriend always brings her flowers."

Erik looked at Charles and Charles saw the spike of panic in his eyes. He nodded in encouragement and smiled.

"Yes."

Scott leaned around Charles leg and squinted up at Erik. "But, you're both boys."

"Love comes in many forms Scott. Sometimes a boy and a girl, sometimes two boys, or sometimes two girls. It's just a bit different but that's okay." Charles smiled down at Scott but inside he felt himself bracing from the children's possible scorn.

"Oh. Like how Jean has red hair, and I have brown but that's okay?"

"Just like that Scott." Charles felt as if a small weight had been removed from his shoulders. "Now, how does a bit of an early recess sound?"

The children immediately ran outside, calling back a quick "Bye Mr. Xavier!" Charles even heard a few add "and Mr. Lensherr" which made him grin broadly.

Charles turned to see that Erik was smiling just as broadly, albeit a bit confusedly.

"Your students are a bit of a precocious bunch."

Charles laughed. "My friend you have no idea how much of an understatement that is!"

Erik raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So, flowers?"

"Flowers." Erik held out the daffodils with another sharky smile. "The daffodils reminded me of you and well... I just needed to see you again."

Erik took a step forward, the distance between them covered like a battleground meant to be conquered. He crowded Charles backwards into his desk and dropped the flowers on its wooden surface.

"Charles."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you now. The children will be outside for a few more minutes, correct?"

"Cor-"

Erik's mouth was the perfect mix of soft and firm as he pressed his lips against Charles'. Charles opened his mouth and pressed forward into Erik taking charge of the kiss. Erik gasped into Charles mouth and Charles couldn't help but chuckle. Evidently Erik hadn't been expecting that kind of response. Well, I'll just have to surprise him won't I?

Charles pushed back until Erik's back was pressed into the bookshelf on the other side of the felt the pipe-cleaner antlers ripped from his head as Erik's hands fisted themselves in his hair and tilted his head back, deepening the kiss even felt as if his plan to shock was coming apart under the sensation that was flooding from Erik into him. He found himself grasping Erik's hips tight enough to bruise and pulling him even closer. Erik's hips nudged forward and it was Charles' turn to gasp, or was it moan? He was so gone he couldn't even tell. All he knew was that he wanted closer, as close as he could possibly get.

"Charles, I saw your kids outside and I wo- oh. Oh! Uh, sorry."

Charles managed to pull himself away from Erik and face the person who had just walked in on them. Moira.

"Hello Moira. This is Erik. Moira, Erik. Erik, Moira." Charles Xavier prided himself on being a man who was rather adept at dealing with social situations and he vowed to himself this would be no exception.

"Erik? As in the knife-throwing viking you were determined to date? That Erik?"

Charles could feel his face burning bright red. Trust Moira to say exactly what was on her mind. He desperately wished for either a time machine or a giant hole in the ground in which he could jump and hide forever.

"Yes Moira. That Erik."

Erik, of course, was smirking as he held out his hand to Moira. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Yes, but not in a particularly good way." Moira obviously disapproved, but Charles was reasonably sure he could turn her around given enough time.

"Well I guess Charles likes the bad boys then, Mari."

"It's Moira." Moira's voice was cold enough to be used as ice in drinks. There goes my hope of their friendship.

"Right. Well, Charles I think it's time for me to go. Stop by my place after work if you're free, and tell the kids I said bye. Mira, nice meeting you." Erik placed a small kiss on the corner of Charles' mouth and left with a shark grin over his shoulder and a wink behind Moira's back. _Nasty handsome sexy sharky man._

"I don't like him Charles, I don't like him one bit." The words were out of Moira's mouth as soon as the door closed behind Erik.

Charles sighed and attempted to sort the papers on his desk into some semblance of order.

"Well Moira, I do like him. Quite a bit in fact. He's a good man."

Moira let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "As worldly as you are Charles you can be stunningly naive. He's trouble; sexy, well-muscled trouble I'll admit, but trouble nonetheless."

"Moira, just trust me okay?"

"Fine Charles, I will. I just don't like seeing you hurt. The aftermath of guys like this is painful to see Charles. Be careful okay?"

Charles walked over to Moira and pulled her in for a hug.

"I will be Moira. I know what I'm doing."

Moira pulled back and ruffled Charles' hair. "I know you do. Now, let's get those kids back in here before Frost notices them outside."

Charles laughed and walked arm in arm with Moira to call the children inside. He couldn't wait for later tonight when he could see Erik again and maybe, if he was very lucky, pick up where they left off.


	7. Where They Left Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all

Erik stomped through his living room, picking up cups, paper plates and napkins. He knew that school was just about to get out which meant that soon Charles would be over, and everything had to be perfect. In the back of Erik's mind a tendril of worry snaked through him. _I was too presumptuous, it's too soon, this can never work out, what am I even playing at?_

Erik honestly had no idea. He knew that if he were being rational, being fair, he would try to cut ties with Charles. It wasn't as if Erik could really afford to stay once had finished what he'd came here for. Murder tended to be frowned upon, and most adorable school teachers didn't want a boyfriend with blood on his hands.

He knew what would happen if Charles found out. He would feel afraid, then betrayed, then afraid again. No one who had not been through the things Erik had been through could understand, could see the absolute necessity of his actions. It wasn't only for revenge that Erik had planned this, although that was the majority of it, the fact was that Erik could never allow Shaw to do this to another family. The law was completely unreliable and it would surprise Erik if Shaw didn't have contacts in the government so a trial would never work. This was his only option.

He ran a hand down his face, _I just want to have something good in my life_ , and that something good was Charles. It was unreasonable and frightening that he had become so attached, and even dependent, on someone whom he had only met two weeks ago, but he had. Even though they had only seen each other three times, counting today, they stayed in almost constant contact. They texted, and emailed, and talked over the phone. Once Charles had called Erik very late at night claiming insomnia. They talked for a few hours and eventually Charles had drifted off to sleep. Erik had stayed on the line and was soon lulled to sleep as well.

Guh, this is bad. So, so very bad.

oOo

Twenty minutes later the place was pristine. All traces of bachelor-pad slobbyness was picked up, everything Shaw-related trundled off into a suitcase and pushed into the very back of the closet. He was ready for Charles. So Erik sat down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After two hours of waiting Erik decided that Charles wasn't coming. Of course, that's when he decided to show up.

"Erik, my friend, I am so sorry. I had a meeting, and then Darwin wanted some help with setting up a lab for tomorrow, and then Moira…"

Erik knew that Charles was still talking but somehow his brain had decided to stop processing the noise coming out of his mouth as words. Instead he just concentrated on watching those perfect lips forming shapes, those hands tugging through the lovely hair, those hips swaying ever so slightly…

"and well I just couldn't say nomph" somehow without Erik even realizing his finger had come up to Charles' lovely mouth shushing him. Erik shook his head slightly to clear it.

"It doesn't matter Charles. All that matters is that you're here now. With me."

Charles smiled sweetly at Erik which caused him to feel a bit peculiarly fuzzy. As he was contemplating this new feeling Charles' smile took on a decidedly wicked edge and he opened his mouth, taking Erik's finger into it and sucking lightly. Erik felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach by lust. _Fuck._

"Going to invite me in Erik?" _Mein gott, he's licking his lips. Oh for the love of all that is holy, does he even realize what he's doing?_

Erik slowly backed into the living room, prodded by a single finger from Charles pushing lightly on his chest. Somehow Charles managed to push him to the couch, which he bumped into and promptly fell on.

"So," Charles was slowly striping off his scarf, _oh there goes the cardigan, and the shirt._ "You said we might carry on where we left off?" Suddenly Charles was straddling Erik's lap and tugging his shirt free from his pants, in an effort to put them in similar states of undress. _Fuuuuuck, oh yes he does indeed know what he is doing._

"Charles…"

"Hush."

Charles' mouth was firm and yet he kissed slowly, as if they had all the time in the world, which Erik sincerely hoped they did. His fingers trailed down Erik's chest and stomach down to the buckle on his belt. His hand rested there for what felt like far too long and Erik made a frustrated grunt, hitching his hips higher brushing the bulge in his pants over Charles' hand. A shudder ran through the both of them. Enough is enough.

Erik stood, wrapping Charles' legs around him, and began walking towards his bedroom. They were not going to fuck on the couch… this time. He set Charles down on his bed, and without breaking the kiss began working on divesting the other man of his pants. As he did so Charles began to make small breathy-moan noises into Erik's mouth. Erik's brain was a mass of and .

Erik pulled his mouth away from Charles. "Keep making those noises and I will fuck you so hard you'll have to call in sick tomorrow." Charles, the cheeky bastard, just giggled.

Just as Erik was getting to the good part, the part where the boxers come off and get Charles in his fucking mouth already the phone began to ring.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends…_

"Ignore it." Erik growled, _fucking Spice Girls? Really Charles?_

"No, no can't. Mmmm it's Raven… Gotta get it." Charles pushed at Erik's shoulders until Erik finally relented. "That's my sister. She picked out the ring tone."

_Friendship never ends!_

"Raven? Hello?" Charles looked delicious, lit only by the moonlight that streamed in through the window and Erik couldn't help going over and trailing kisses over his pale freckled shoulders.

"Mmm Charles, you taste as good as you look." Erik couldn't help the growling possessive tone of his voice any more than he could help the ridiculously large erection he was sporting. _Fucking gorgeous man, driving me insane with his fucking eyes, and mouth, and everything._ Erik moved his mouth up to Charles neck nibbling his way up to his ear.

"You had better get off that phone quickly because you have about two minutes before you are on your back, on my bed."

"Shhhh" Charles giggled "sorry Raven I just got a little… distracted. Yes, the distraction has a name. Oh, right. No, the distraction did not know that tonight was our night to babysit Scott. Raven, I'm very sorry. I had for- Yes, yes I'm on my way right now. I'll be there as soon as I can. Right. Bye."

Erik's mouth had stilled it's progression over Charles' skin as the conversation went on. "Tonight's not going work out is it?"

Charles shook his head as he stepped into his pants. "I'm afraid not Erik." He sighed and ran a hand through his already hand-abused hair. "You have no idea how much I wanted this to work out."

Erik stepped forward and pressed his obviously aroused body against Charles. "Oh, but I think I do Charles." He took Charles' chin in his hand, tilted his head up, and captured his mouth in a furiously fast, searingly hot kiss.

When he released Charles they were both breathless and glassy-eyed.

"It kills me to have to leave you behind here."

"Then don't."

"Erik, I have to. I promised Alex, Sean, and Raven I'd help babysit Scott tonight."

"I understand that you have to go, but I don't have to stay behind."

"This is a terrible idea Erik. I won't be able to keep my hands off you." Charles grinned as he ran his hands down Erik's still unclothed chest.

"It will be an exercise in control for both of us, but I want to be with you and Scott has to go to bed sometime right?"

Erik decided right then and there that Charles had the most delicious wicked grin on the planet. It made him want to do filthy horrid things, and he loved it.

"Erik Lensherr, you are a brilliant man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being such an enormous cock-block guys! They will get down to the sexy-times... eventually :D


	8. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which babies need sitting, you meet Hank and Raven, and adorableness ensues.

The mansion was like nothing Erik had ever seen. When Charles had pulled his beat up Civic into the grounds with an apologetic "Well here it is" Erik felt as if his jaw had dropped to the floor of the car. He had expected a large home due to Charles' warning, but large didn't even begin to cover it.

The girl in the entry hall, however was exactly what Erik would have expected from Charles sister based upon the ringtone and the little information Charles had given him.

"Charles get your ass over here right now! Alex and Sean are almost here, Hank is already here and" An attractive blonde girl stormed into the entry hall and when she caught sight of Erik her face grew even stormier than it had been. "Oh great Charles, you brought your next fuck-buddy here when it is our night to babysit!"

By the time her tirade was finished her hands were fisted into her hair and a sheepish looking lanky boy had slouched in to see the commotion.

"Raven, this is Erik. Erik is not my fuck-buddy, but rather my boyfriend. Erik this is my usually lovely sister, Raven. Oh, and that is Hank. Hank, are you helping in the babysitting effort tonight?"

Hank blushed and murmured something mostly incoherent that sounded sort of like "M goingwi Seanlex."

"Oh that's lovely Hank!" as Charles said this Raven seemed to have a different view of whatever was going on with this Hank fellow.

"God Hank why don't you just push him into a wall and blow him already?"

Hank's face could probably be seen from space as a bright red light at this point.

Erik felt as if someone was taking a hand-held blender to his brain. This was a little… much. He had expected to need to deal with a child and had instead found an angry sister, a strange lanky blushing boy, and the threat of the imminent arrival of those kids from the coffee shop. Charles was a hell of a lot of work to date so far, but he was worth it Erik supposed.

"So, uh when is Scott arriving?"

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at Erik as he interrupted the soap opera developing before his own eyes.

"It's a valid question isn't it?" Erik quirked a brow up and the other three people in the room all shared a glance before Charles cleared his throat and spoke.

"Yes, it is. Sorry Erik, we can be a bit intimidating and non-inclusive towards new comers. My sincerest apologies my friend."

Erik found himself grinning like an idiot at Charles over-formal apologies. "It's fine Charles." He took a step forward and caught Charles' mouth with his own in a quick, soft kiss.

"Get some Charles." Raven tossed her head back and laughed. Erik was struck by the oddity of their sibling relationship at that moment, _but hey, whatever worked._ "When Scott gets here can you too keep it in your respective pants and mouths at least until he's in bed and I'm on the other side of the mansion?"

Erik pulled Charles closer, and Charles nuzzled along his neck. "Fine sister dearest, but just help us get Scott tired out early okay? I wish to continue what was interrupted."

"Professor? Wha-?" The lanky boy, Hank, sounded mildly strangled as he stepped over towards the opposite side of the foyer from Charles and Erik.

At that moment the bell rang and in a quick flurry of voices and movement Hank had been exchanged for Scott, winks and suggestive hand motions had been made by the ginger from Matchsticks, and the house had been left to be inhabited for the night by three adults and one frightened looking small child.

"Hello Scott, do you remember Mr. Lensherr from earlier today? He's going to help babysit you tonight! Won't that be lovely?"

Scott's small face was pale as he looked from Charles to Erik to Raven and then back to Charles again. Erik figured it was up to him at this point to soothe the small boy's fears.

"Hello again Scott. So, what do you usually do when you come to stay for the night at Mr. Xavier's house?" He smiled at the boy which unfortunately only had the effect of making him blanch further.

"Uh-um w-we usually have dinner and then w-watch a movie."

"Well Scott, how do you like your pizza?"

"Erik, we always cook something healthy for Scott when he comes over."

"Well Charles this is a special occasion, isn't it Scott?"

"Can we get meat lover's please?"

"Of course we can!" Raven and Erik both said at the same time.

Chuckling Charles held his hands up. "Well meat lover's pizza it is then!"

Four hours, two piggy-back rides, three large meat lovers pizzas, and two action films later Erik was Scott's undisputed favorite babysitter of all time.

"Okay kid, time for bed."

"Okay Mr. Lensherr."

Erik's grin slipped from his face. "Scott, what did I tell you I would do next time you called me that? It's Erik"

With one wide-eyed glance Scott shot off through the house like a rocket with Erik close on his heels. Charles lounged against the couch with Raven as Erik chased the young boy through the house.

"You don't think he'll break him do you?"

"No, of course not." A series of high pitched giggles followed a small crash from upstairs and Charles winced. "The furniture I'm not so sure about thought."

"They really seem to like each other don't they?"

Charles murmured in the affirmative as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through his sister's hair.

"He seems like a good one Charles, good in general and good for you. He's not one bit like your usual flings; I like him."

"So do I Raven, so do I."

Raven twisted on the couch until she was facing Charles. She poked him in the ribs. "He seems to like you too you know. I mean he was pretty much fucking you with his eyes every time Scott wasn't looking. It was like living in some sort of mental porno!"

Charles blushed furiously. "Raven!"

"What? It's true, and you liked it too. Charles," Raven's voice lost its joking tone and Charles knew what was coming. "Be careful okay? You fall hard and fast, and I just don't want your heart to get broken."

Charles smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the top of his sister's head. "I'll be sure to be careful love. Now, I want a personal performance of the new monologue you are working on okay? If I'm going to be living with this new character of yours for the next few weeks I want as much time to prepare okay?"

oOo

After putting Scott to bed Erik walked in on just another scene of weirdness that he had come to expect over the course of his night in the Xavier household. Raven was perched upon the back of the couch, a tumbler of something alcoholic in one hand and a tissue in the other. She appeared to be sobbing and threatening to "jump over the ledge Dan, I swear I'll do it you selfish bastard!"

Charles was seated on the floor, pillow clutched to his chest with a delighted facial expression that didn't at all fit the words flying from his sister's mouth.

"What is…"

"Shhh!" Charles waved him over distractedly and patted a spot on the floor next to him.

Raven continued spouting nonsense about affairs and betrayal, and after about a minute Erik figured out that she must be doing some sort of monologue. The thought was confirmed by a breathy voice at his ear.

"My sister is a bit of a method actor as it were. This is her newest role; she just got it today which is why we weren't greeted at the door by a weepy suicidal housewife from the 50's. Isn't she wonderful?"

Erik had to admit that Raven seemed excellent. She wasn't a bit like the girl he had met earlier tonight and if this is what she could do the day of getting a part- well Erik couldn't wait to see the show.

Raven finished her impromptu performance to heartfelt applause from both men. To Erik she almost seemed as if she glowed a little bit from the praise as she bowed and blew kisses to him and Charles.

"Well boys now that you've had a show I think it's time for bed. I know when my presence is not necessary." She turned to Erik and fixed both eyes upon him. Her face was a certain kind of blank that Erik had to admit was a bit frightening "Don't break my brother Erik; it took me twelve years to find him. I don't have that kind of time anymore. Well, have fun you two!" with a wink she was off.

"Wow Charles, your little tribe of people is kind of terrifying."

"Mmm maybe they are, but you know if you get on their good side they could be your little tribe too my love."

Erik turned to respond to the new pet name to find Charles slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.


	9. And Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the boys stopped getting cock-blocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> Sorry this has taken so very long to update. My first time writing porn was... well a lot harder than I thought it would be. But I am finally done and I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Charles.” Erik reached his hand out and grasped Charles’ wrist, stilling his hand.

“Let me.”

With one hand Erik slowly pushed Charles onto the floor while moving on top of him, one knee on either side of him. He pinned Charles’ wrist to the floor, arm stretched above his head. Charles grinned in a manic way that made him look like a young roguish boy, his blue eyes twinkled in the soft light of the sitting room and seemed to be saying keep coming, get closer, go further. Who could blame Erik for rising to that challenge?

“Do you like this shirt Charles?” Erik rubbed himself against Charles, making a small groaning noise that could be interpreted as frustration or lust.

“W- uhhh!”Charles thrust his hips up to meet Erik’s as he ground down. “W-what?” A flush was beginning to spread up Charles’ neck and across the bridge of his nose. 

“Do. You. Like. This. Shirt?” Each word was punctuated with a small thrust of his hips into Charles’ causing the man on the floor to gasp.

“Not in particular.” Almost before the sentence was fully out Erik ripped the shirt down the front, popping buttons off, sending them flying in all different directions. Charles began to giggle hysterically.

“Erik, my friend,” he wheezed out in between chortles “was that strictly necessary?”

“Well, no. Yes. Maybe?”

“I feel like the heroine in a bodice ripper novella!”

“Charles?”

“Yes.”

“Shut up and let me fuck you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Erik finished pulling off Charles’ now ruined shirt and threw it somewhere in the vicinity of the couch. Charles still had one arm stretched above his head and Erik pulled the other one up to join it at the wrists and held them both there with one hand. He leaned down and kissed Charles, forcing his mouth open and thrusting his way inside with his tongue. With his free hand he began to drag his finger down Charles’ pale, freckled chest pressing down with his nail just hard enough to make Charles hiss into his mouth. Erik pulled his mouth away from Charles’ and whispered in his ear.

“Yes or no?” His breath was hot down Charles neck and it made him shiver. 

“Yes.”

Before Erik could register the movement Charles had flipped him over reversing their positions right down to the hands currently trapped in a surprisingly strong grip above Erik’s head. Charles kissed with teeth nipping and fingers moving along with his tongue. Erik felt as if he was about to be devoured but, from the way his body was reacting he really didn’t think he’d mind if it turned out that we was.

Charles shoved his free hand down between then and in short order Erik found his pants and boxers being worked down his legs.

“God Charles, you’re fast.”

“Don’t forget dexterous.” He licked his lips and stared down into Erik’s gray eyes, “I also happen to be incredibly flexible, but we’ll have to save that for latter.” 

Charles’ pants and Erik’s shirt soon joined the pile of discarded clothing piling up about the carpet. Charles began slowly thrusting against Erik, rubbing their cocks together slowly over and over again. He kissed Erik shoving his tongue down his throat in a sensual imitation of what he was doing with the rest of his body. He groaned into Erik’s mouth as if he was auditioning for a role as a phone sex operator, and although Erik would have usually considered this sort of over the top behavior a total turn off, all he could think, smell, and feel was Charles. Charles continued to kiss, lick, and bite along Erik’s jaw as Erik struggled for a steadying breath. He didn’t want this to be over for him before it even started.

“Bite me Erik. Hard.”

Erik flipped Charles once more onto his back and bit down on Charles shoulder. He was certain that there would be a mark tomorrow morning, whoever saw his skin would know and the thought made Erik grin and apply just a small bit more pressure to Charles’ freckle covered shoulder. Charles reaction was instantaneous; he made a sort of strangled high pitched gasping noise and dug his finger nails into Erik’s back.

“Erik! Again. Harder.”

Erik slowly licked over the obvious teeth impressions in Charles’ shoulder. His warm tongue felt indecently good as it lapped its way over the marks and coupled with Erik and his slowly grinding hips Charles suspected his eyes might be beginning to roll back into his head. Erik made one last pass with his tongue and bit down again. 

“Ohhhhhhh my god!”

Erik only pulled away when he detected a faint hint of metallic, warning him that he might have gone too far.

“Too hard?”

“Ohhh no. Let me assure you; there is no such thing” Charles winked devilishly “as too hard.” Charles thrust his hips up into Erik punctuating his assertation with something that fit the description.

How can he still form full sentences? Apparently his elementary school teacher needed a bit more than the normal to be undone completely. Luckily Erik was more than up to the job. He reached his hand down in between them and grasped Charles cock. He began to slowly work his hand up and down its length, flicking his thumb lightly over the head. God Charles, those noises.

Erik was no stranger to sex. He’d had all types with all types but Charles was by far the loudest, which was really a very big accomplishment.

“Oh god, yes, yes! Erik.” Charles was panting as Erik increased the pace of his hands movement, “Get. Inside. Me. Now!” Now was punctuated by a surprisingly forceful hair tug that left Erik’s eyes stinging and his cock harder than ever.

Erik couldn’t help chuckling as Charles dug his fingernails in his back. Somehow sex was always seemed better when you could laugh, but maybe that was just Erik.

“Damn you Erik! Fuck me!”

Erik sealed Charles demanding mouth with his own and brought both hands up to Charles face.

“First thing’s first. Lube.”

“Vaseline. End table. In the drawer.”

Erik stood and walked to end table roughly wrenching the drawer open and pulling out the tub of Vaseline. He popped the lid off and dipped his fingers into it getting out a liberal amount.  
Charles was on the ground in front of him, legs spread apart slightly, chest heaving and erection waiting. His blue eyes stared straight into Erik’s and he slowly and deliberately licked his full red lips.

“What are you waiting for Erik? I’m all ready…”

Erik dropped to his knees between Charles legs and pulled them apart and up until they were resting on Erik’s shoulders. He slipped his fingers inside Charles who let out a small hiss between clenched teeth. Erik stilled, worried that he was going too fast.

“Erik.”

“Yes? Am I going to fast?”

Charles opened his eyes and peered through lowered lashes at Erik. His eyes burned bright blue, and the look he was giving shot straight to Erik’s groin.

“No Erik. You are going too damn slow!”

Erik chuckled and began moving his fingers once more.

“Sorry Charles.”

“Mmm don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll soon be making it up to me.”

Erik moved his fingers deeper and suddenly Charles arched his back and let out a small cry.

“Enough” he managed to pant out. “Get inside me. Now.”

“Bossy, bossy Charles.”

Erik removed his fingers and complied with Charles wishes, slowly thrusting inside him. It was almost too much for Erik from the moment it started. Being inside Charles felt so perfect, and he wanted so much to just let go but he struggled for composure and for a slow rhythm. 

Unsurprisingly Charles babbled during sex. His mouth never stopped moving, letting out little sighs, moans, cries, nonsense words, and urging for Erik to go harder, faster, deeper. If Erik hadn’t been so caught up in the way Charles was making his body feel he would have started laughing.

“Erik, touch me.”

Erik reached his hand between them, fingers closing over Charles’ cock and began moving his hand in time with the thrusts that were quickly becoming irregular despite all Erik’s efforts to maintain control.

Suddenly Charles was coming, back arching and crying out, his lips forming a perfect O. Erik lost it and followed him over the edge.

Erik laid collapsed on Charles chest, bonelessly comfortable. Charles gently shoved him off and wrapped himself around Erik and nuzzled his face into Charles’ neck. The two men lay curled together on the floor and soon enough were fast asleep.


End file.
